Slow,boring and extremely tiring
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: A bit of an au, how Roy and Jade could've met. And how their life progressed. Contains some smut. Please read and review. Summary not that good but the story is.


He'd just turned 16 three days ago and Oliver was still making a big fuss. Ever since last year on his 15th birthday in which he went missing Oliver has made a big fuss to make sure Roy never goes missing again. It had been three months until they found him or in other words until they were led to him. Roy still can't remember anything that happened during those three months and he's pretty sure he doesn't want to. But Oliver noticed that Roy's behaviour had changed since he went missing such as his grumpiness and seriousness- Roy was always grumpy and serious but now he was even more grumpier and definitely more serious,no time for joking around anymore with his old man always serious,it hurt Oliver as he felt he was being pushed away but Ollie just let that slide after all he's a teenager ,what teenager wants to hang round with their 'parents' 24/7,it's probably just his hormones or so Ollie thought. But Oliver also noticed how much more determined Roy had been since his 'abduction'- before Roy would focus less on his grades and more on the girls around him, but now all he cares about is his grades not taking much notice of the girls around him. That was until he met her.

Jade Nguyen wasn't like most girls. She wasn't too bothered about fashion,she wasn't obsessed with popularity or any of the populars, she was however dangerous. To most she appeared quiet,a loner,and sometimes even a bitch, but she was obeyed and listened one would mess with Jade unless they had a death wish,she was brutal. Being this dangerous didn't get her many friends though, although it did get her respect which wasn't too bad. She wasn't completely alone though, she befriended and hung around with Talia al ghul and a few others,Talia was another girl her age who many people feared,however Talia was quite popular and not just with the boys.

The two became close friends seeing as their families were well 'associated',they were even close enough to become room mates (not just in prison) as Ra's al ghul took Jade in after she fled from her family,in return for a roof over her head and also the training,Jade would become one of his best assassins later in life,but for now training was all. She didn't really want to be like her parents,a criminal or villain,however with all the training the idea became more and more appealing each day.

Her new goal would be to become one of the best assassins going and outshine her father,to prove she could make something of herself,and to prove that she wasn't weak. It was in her blood to do this. She was raised into a life of crime after all,and even though she left she still did some criminal activity,mostly to survive or make money for herself. She thought or had hoped maybe someday in the future artemis would forgive Jade for leaving and might even work with Jade in the life of crime. She hoped her sister would forgive her, she really did.

No ones POV

Monday October 16th:

It was another simple Monday slow,boring and extremely tiring. Jade moved along her usual time table to her lessons. She hadn't been in star city long,so the lessons were still new to her but she was already getting the hang of her new class schedule. Although It was second last period and she really couldn't be bothered for a double lesson of chemistry. She hated chemistry, she hated all the experiments and the class work and just everything about it really. Although this science was different compared to the chemistry they taught in her last school before she left. She couldn't quite place it but something was different,she wasn't going to waste time thinking about it though,so she walked into class and took her usual seat at the back.

Roy however enjoyed science,although he struggled in some areas,he liked it. He liked the experiments,not so much the classwork but he enjoyed the practicals had been fun until his partner had left to move to another school in star city. Now he had to do his practicals alone unless someone else's partner was off then he had no option but to work with them.

That was until today when the teacher, announced "alright class,we will be doing an experiment today which requires you to work with your partners but seeing as I'm retiring and this is the last lesson we will have together I'll allow you to work with a partner of your choice".

Almost everyone in the class was pleased,except Roy and Jade who had no friends in this particular class. Roy was quite popular although he hated the attention he liked his friends,he hung around with Cameron Mahkent and a few others, Cameron was a little rough around the edges but he was a laugh and although Roy was a serious person he would have a laugh with Cameron a lot. He also hung round with other boys in his year but they were all too dumb to be in his Wally (who is a year younger than Roy but also one of his closest friends) had been moved up to the next year in science seeing as he was the science master,which meant he would be in Roy's year but this time Roy was too dumb for Wally.

Jade on the other hand wasn't as good as Roy or Wally for that matter at science,it all confused her. As she looked around for someone she noticed none of her 'friends' were in her class not even Tuppence or Ivy were in her class, she was now officially alone.

'Damn Talia being smarter than me,who does she think she is leaving me alone in a class full of stuck up I really am alone!' Jade thought as she scanned the room for anyone else who was alone. Then she noticed him. Roy harper was standing by the back of the classroom alone and also looking for someone to work with. So Jade took a deep breath and walked over casually. He didn't notice her until she was standing very close to him. Too close for someone you haven't talked to before.

"So you don't have anyone to work with either?" She said it casually whilst looking down at the floor,with an almost sheepish look on her face.

"Uh...no,there's no one here I really talk to" he said it with a bit of a stutter at the beginning. So much for not taking any interest in girls.

"Oh,really,I thought the 'populars' /always/ had someone to talk to." She said it in a sultry and sarcastic way before adding "well that's a shame,you want to work with me?"

"Well seeing as there's no one else,sure" he said in his normal serious tone. Then told her "er..you can choose a seat for us while I go get the equipment."

"Okay." She said simply whilst he walked away to get the equipment. She chose her usual seat at the back next to the window,which was furthest seat from the front making it hard for Roy to see the instructions on the board,but easy enough to just make out the writing.

When he returned with the equipment she helped him set it up. They both reached out for the same test tube but instead accidentally touched hands which resulted in a "oh,sorry,you take it" from both teenagers and a /very/ awkward moment.

They were silent for a while until jade asked "soo,how come you don't talk to any of these snobs? Aren't you like popular or something?"

He gave her a slight glare before cooly replying "something like that,and I don't talk to these 'snobs' because they aren't exactly my type of people" he still talked in his rough serious tone. It was quite manly for a 16 year old. And it sent chills down her spine but she liked ...

She looked at him and they made eye contact,only for a second though before each of them quickly looked away."Aren't your type of people?" She said confused whilst looking at the desk,before asking in that sultry voice of hers "Then what are your type of people?"

There was an emphasis on 'type' maybe she was referring to his choice in girls or actually just the type of people he associated with. He wasn't really sure,so he looked back at her and said dryly and amusingly "The kind that aren't snobs."

To this she laughed. It was a short laugh but an amused one. But before she could say anything else he interrupted her with a question

"So,why don't you talk to anyone here?"

She gave him a which told him that she doesn't like being asked personal questions but she then replied in a amused tone "They aren't my type...of people"

The corners of his mouth tugged up into a small smile. He then said "Then what is your type?" Which had a hint of flirting to it-Roy flirting?! Well this girls changed him already.

She was fidgeting with the experiment before looking up at him and flirtatiously replying "The red-headed type." She winked then looked back at the experiment. Before he could say anything she asked with a hint of worry "Are you sure were doing this right?" She questioned as-whatever that thing was they were making-started bubbling and turning dark.

"No,no it's not...move back a bit it might burn if it hits you." Before they could do anything came and saw the experiment. He then shouted at the class to get out of the class room as he hit the fire alarm.

Yep definitely weren't doing it right.

The whole school prepared outside as though it were a fire drill and smoke began to rise from the experiment causing the water to shoot out from the ceiling. Some students were still in school trying to get out through the crowded doors. Roy and Jade were two of those students. Roy had been pulled aside by Wally who's classroom was on the far end of school which resulted in him being at the back of the line (he might be fast but it's hard to run through a crowd) and Jade had been pulled away by 'shimmer' well that was her nickname no one really knew her real name (she had auburn hair with a shaved section and hints of black dye) she wasn't exactly the friendliest person. But the two (Roy and Jade) had spared a few glances at each other before being taken with their friends to an exit outside.

The small fire was put out,although not without consequences. As a punishment for not telling the teacher sooner and endangering the lives of students-because they didn't pay enough attention- they were forced to come back to school and clean up the mess caused,even the water from the sprinklers. Whilst everyone was able to go home,the two were made to stay back,clean up and were then given a detention slip for the upcoming Friday.

A phone call was made to their 'parental guardians' meaning Ollie would ground Roy for life meaning no more patrols and Jade wouldn't be fazed by Ra's as he was actually quite amused and pleased at the situation,although this would take away time from her training therefore her Sunday (which was her day of rest) would be spent paying back all the hours of training she'd missed.

The two helped clean up and had a few laughs whilst doing so. They talked about their interests such as his was archery and hers was well she didn't want to get into too much detail with that so she simply told him 'karate' because it's not too far from the truth. They talked about other things,personal things. And when they'd finished helping clean up they'd walked some of the way home together. He offered to walk her all the way home but she declined his offer stating that she could handle herself and that they lived on separate sides of town. That was just an excuse,they did live on different sides of town but both on the richer estates,Jade was cautious about who knew where Ra's,his family and herself lived. She did however give him a quick peck on the cheek as they parted ways,though it meant nothing Roy couldn't help but feel a crush developing for the girl.

Wednesday October 18th:

The next lesson they had together was again science, but it wasn't chemistry,no this time it was biology. Since taught them all of their science lessons (he was the head of science after all) and was retiring on Friday a placement teacher covered the lesson (whilst prepared his things for his retirement such as clearing out all his office) the placement teacher was miserable she wore a long long granny skirt which reached the ankles and a shirt with a pink cardigan over. She was only young and she was very pretty except for the glasses and her get up. She made the lessons one million times more boring,even Wally wouldn't find her lessons fun. At the end of the lesson the teacher gave the class an assignment which would take at least one week to complete,in pairs. When she mentioned working in pairs everyone in the class gave a particular look to their friends as if to say your working with me. The teacher then announced that the assignment was to be done for the new teacher they'd be getting so that the topic would've been covered and would mean he ( aka Barry Allen-part time teacher as well as hero) wouldn't be giving the students homework on the first lesson they had with him. It also meant that they wouldn't have this replacement teacher permanently.

When class was just about finished Roy walked over to Jade she looked up and he was about to say something but another boy came up to Roy and asked if he would be his partner for assignment -Roy didn't have friends in this class,so he was just using roy since he's smarter- but before Roy could say something...

Jade said "Sorry dumb ass but Roy's working with me,aren't you Roy?!" It was a statement rather than a question but Roy went along with it anyway after all this was easier than asking her.

"Uh yeah..yeah,sorry man." Roy said as the boy stared at them both before walking away. Roy smiled at Jade and she smiled back.

"So Roy,I'll see you soon,partner" Jade said before casually walking out of the now-being-dismissed class.

Later that day at lunch, Roy was sitting eating his sandwich with a bunch of his friends when Cameron Mahkent asked Roy "so what's your relationship with Jade?"

Roy looked slightly shocked at this question,his eyes widened before the cocking of an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Mahkent? Me and Jade are just science partners you know that." He said it so serious-he was serious,just because he and Jade were science partners doesn't mean their in a relationship. Right?

Cameron chuckled slightly "That's not what Dave said. I overheard him say to one of his buddies that you decided to work with Jade than work with him"

"Yeah,so? Jade asked first besides he would've made me do all the project,I'm not going to be used!" The last part he said so determined like he had been used and hurt in the past.

Cameron raised a brow. "Whatever dude,I know your not with jade it's just she's an old family friend."

Now Roy was the one raising an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter..." he would've left it at that but Roy gave him a look like he needed to know this "just Jades dad and my dad are old friends,in fact we use to play when we were little,her sister and I had a thing going but she didn't think so."

Roy's face softened slightly,but it was only a little which went unnoticed by Cameron,thankfully. He didn't really think she'd be the kind of girl to play nicely when she was little,Roy thought she would be the kid who scared all the other kids and threw them in sandboxes-his thoughts were paused "Wait,did you say sister?"

"Uh..yeah Jade has a little sister, look dude don't mention this to her..or anyone she would kill me like seriously kill me." Cameron said with panic.

"Don't worry dude I won't." It was promise which he would keep.

Lunch went on as normal,the other boys came over and joined them and even though there was good banter going on Roy couldn't help but scowl at the other boys in his year with their teases about him and Jade. Although Cameron did stick up for him,why were these boys making such a big deal it's not like it's anything to them.

The days went on as usual,slow boring and tiring. And this assignment wouldn't do itself so straight after their Friday detention together Roy and Jade went straight back to Roy's place so they could at least start some of their assignment tonight. Jade had told Ra's she'd be home later because of her assignment,he didn't really care much he just told her to come home the next day if she wanted thinking that she wasn't actually studying since she was at a boys house. Roy simply told Oliver he had a friend coming round to study after his detention. He didn't ask questions he assumed it was that Mahkent kid so he told Roy to keep the house clean and not eat all the food (the last time Cameron came round he trashed the house and ate almost all the food,talk about make yourself at home) Ollie wouldn't be home tonight or the next night,he would be on a special mission, which he wouldn't tell Roy about. It wasn't anything unusual Roy would be left home for months sometimes when Ollie was on a mission or at the watchtower,he understood that but Roy thought that after he went missing maybe Oliver would cut down the amount of time he spends on patrols, missions or at the watchtower,but he didn't. It doesn't bother Roy as much now and to be quite honest he's pleased he's not here tonight otherwise things would be a lot more awkward than it already was.

When they got into Roy's house jade couldn't help but notice how unhomely the place looked. To be perfectly honest it looked more like a show house than an actual home.

Roy took her jacket and told her to make herself at home. He got her a coke out the fridge and an apple juice for himself. She made a joke about apples and archers which made Roy laugh,he was quite flattered that she'd actually been listening to him. They went upstairs to do the assignment in Roy's room. Roy sat at the desk whilst Jade sat on the edge of the bed they got their things out, laptops,notepads,work etc. They started most of the project and they almost finished it all,except it started getting really late. Jade was practically falling asleep sitting up and Roy was too at the desk. They were both drifting off until there was a knock heard at the door. Roy went down to answer and told Jade to stay put. When he opened the door there was black canary standing there.

"Hello Roy,may I come in?"

"Dinah?what are you doing here it's like..." He glanced at the clock ..10 o'clock" then he remembered Jade was still here.

"Oliver told me to check on you said you had a friend coming over and he didn't want you trashing the place."

"Uh well the place isn't trashed I have to go,bye." He heard Dinah say wait but he'd already shut the door or moreover slammed it. When he went upstairs to tell Jade it's late and she should be getting home he found her asleep on his bed.

"Perfect." He grumbled sarcastically.

He didn't know what to do should he wake her? So he called Cameron and asked what he thought. After he explained it to Cameron he heard him say..

"Wait dude,she's asleep on your bed?"

"Yeah..." He said embarrassed "...should I wake her?"

"Uh...no wait yes wait no...yes,yes you should."

"Is that a yes that I should wake her up or that I shouldn't?"

"Uh..both?" Cameron was just as confused as what to do as Roy was. Then he added "well do you want to wake her up?"

"Er I don't know,she sleeping so I don't exactly want to wake her plus it's late to go home in the dark...but on the other hand it's late so shouldn't she go home or something." Roy said whilst contemplating on what to do and quickly giving her the odd glance.

"Dude I'd say leave her I mean it's late to go home...wait isn't whoever she lives with concerned."

"She told me that he said she could stay out as late as she likes even come home tomorrow if she wanted,he thought it was gonna be something completely different to studying."said Roy as he caught Jade turn over in the corner of his eye.

"Oh,well whoever 'he' is,he's not very good at parenting." Cameron said,Cameron knew she'd ran away from home so she couldn't be living with Lawrence.

"Look cam I think she's waking up I gotta go."

He heard Cameron say goodbye before he hung up. Jade started moving more frequently as though she was going to wake up so roy to the opportunity to sit on the edge of the bed and grabbed her shoulder softly and shook her back lightly. She woke at this and looked a little embarrassed as she realised she'd fallen asleep.

"What time is it?"she asked before anything else.

"It's 10:35pm" he had spent 35 minutes arguing with Cameron on what to do.

"Oh,well I guess I better be going...I'm sorry for falling asleep I was just really tired." Jade said whilst gathering her things together before putting them her bag.

"It's fine you don't have to apologise,especially not to me... erm if you want you can stay...I mean it's too late to go home and it's dark out...besides there's a spear room,I'd sleep in there if you'd like to sleep in here."

"Thanks but I should be going." She said and even though she knew it was the right thing to do she really just wanted to sleep on his soft cosy bed,not with him in of course..I mean he did offer to sleep in the guest room but she couldn't do that,after all it's his room.

"Your sure? It's just it's late and it's pretty dark out." He said as though he wanted her to stay.

"If I didn't know any better Roy I'd say you actually wanted me to stay." She said tauntingly.

"Think what you like I was just being kind after all it's dark out and dangerous." He snarled out, back to his serious tone again.

"I can take care of myself,Roy, besides it's not like the dark can do anything to me." She said standing up and putting her blazer back over herself and her back on her back. (They wear the uniform artemis and dick wore at their school-probably at the same school.)

"It's not the dark I'm worried about." He snarled again and remained his serious tone.

"Aw,little Roy worried about me. I'm flattered." She teased and provoked him.

They'd went from kind playfulness on the Monday to her sultry teasing.

He stood from his sitting position on the bed. He was standing right in front of her. "I'm not little...and I'm not worried about you."

"Oh really,so if I got hurt you wouldn't be worried?"

"No I wouldn't."

"Oh really? You wouldn't feel a tad worried or guilty seeing as you woke me up and sent me home in the danger and dark?"

He didn't answer her, just glared. Which was a good enough answer for her.

"Right,well I guess I'll be going now. See you in school Roy." She said as she spun herself around on the heel of her foot and walked away.

He heard the door close and he went downstairs to lock it. He didn't mean to snap but her teasing provoked him,he knew he'd have to apologise on Monday for his behaviour.

Monday:

He got through his day without any fuss. He talked to Cameron about what happened Cameron just said it's nothing and that's just the way jade is,he guesses Cameron's right and once lunch is over her goes to his second last lesson of the day...double science. He walked into chemistry and he took a seat at the centre of the back. Then she came in and for some reason sat next to him. Usually she sits near the window at the back but it's only one seat closer so she's not really missing her window view much. The lesson begins and he notices is the new teacher (the flash is his teacher,he'll have to be careful that he doesn't tell Ollie anything about his grades or talking in class).

They sit there in silence listening to what the teacher is saying but then Jade passes Roy a piece of paper, a note,he'd never really passed notes in class much,he didn't have a reason to but he guesses it must be important so he reads it.

'Just thought I'd let you know I've finished the rest of the project, seeing as I was the one who fell asleep I felt a little guilty for you. It's in my bag if you want it.'

Huh,not what he'd been expecting no sorry I was a bitch,no I shouldn't have provoked you, no...well no...he was struggling to think what she'd done wrong,he supposes it was partially his fault but she was the one who provoked him.

He replied by writing on the bottom of the scrunched up paper:

'Yeah I'll take a look and put the assignment all together,look I'm sorry that I snapped I just...I don't even know I'm just really sorry'

He passed the paper back and watched as she read it, he saw her lips curve upwards whilst reading the note before she looked at him.

"It's fine I guess it's my fault you snapped." She said with this glint in her eye that he couldn't place.

"No no it wasn't you I was just..."

"Angry?" She asked innocently.

He smiled then opened his mouth to say something but that was when ' ' told Roy and the girl next to him to be quiet and listen. He shut up immediately, worried that Barry would tell Ollie that Roy had been talking to a girl during class rather than paying attention.

As he payed attention he didn't realise Jade write her number on the piece of paper and slide it towards him. As soon as he went to pick up his pen and do his work he saw it.

"What's this?" He asked confused.

"It's my number what else." She said as if he were an idiot.

"I noticed that but why are you giving it to me."

"Because were science partners roy you need my number for when we arrange to do our projects, besides this isn't the 90s or 80s, we can't just pass notes to each other all the time people might get suspicious."

He didn't say anything after that. He just got on with his work and made a few comments every now and then. And once they'd both finished their work they engaged in small talk until they were dismissed to go home.

Later that night roy texted Jade just so she could save his number of course.

Roy: I read over the assignment you did it's good except you forgot to mention what it has to do with what effects it has on the body,btw it's roy

Jade: Really because I can think of a few effects it has on your body ;) xxx

Roy: -_- do you want to finish it or should I ?

Jade: I don't mind finishing it but seeing as you have it you may as well thanks x

Roy: Okay but what effects does it have I wasn't researching that one? x

Jade: Ooh finally put a kiss :* and two secs it's in my book x

Roy: ...

Jade: do you have my book I can't find it x

Roy: er gimme a sec to check

Roy: where abouts did you leave it?

Jade: check your room I think I left it there x

Roy: -_- really Jade I thought you left in my bathroom x

Jade: ...check under your bed

Roy: what no kisses? and I just did

Roy: oh wait it's here...why was it in my drawer?

Jade: ...

Roy: O_o ?

Jade: I don't know it's your house maybe YOU put it there

Roy: hmhmm so are you coming to get it or not?

Jade: now?You expect me to come over and get it

Roy: Well yes,then you can finish off the assignment at mine

Jade: Alright I'll see you in 10

Roy: Ok

15 minutes later:

Roy was in the kitchen until he heard the door open he wasn't expecting Ollie home for another day so he was alarmed when he heard it open then quietly close.

"Hello?" He shouted a little weary

"Okay so where's my book? So we can get this damn project finished" a shout came back from near the front door

"Jade?" He asked as he walked to exit the kitchen and go to the front door only to bump into Jade who was entering the kitchen to see him. 'Ows' were heard.

"Do you ever watch were you going?! And what?" She said a little annoyed.

"Do ever knock?" He re-countered "and I was just seeing who it was okay?" Great now he's annoyed-but what's new.

"Well who else would it be?" She said with attitude before cooly adding "...unless you were expecting someone?"

He was,he was expecting her...

"No only you! Your late by the way" he said the last part a little softer than the rough first part.

"My bus was a little late so I had to walk"she said before taking a seat on a bar stool.

"You walked all that way?" He asked in disbelief. " I have a car you could've asked for lift."

"Well I-wait you have a /car/ ? And you let me walk home in the dark the other night" she said annoyed at the fact that he hadn't offered her a lift home at such late hours when he was the one arguing taffy it was dangerous to walk.

"I...yes...well I thought you were going to stay...but you left before I could ask." He said stuttering a little making him look nervous.

She have him a look before saying "whatever let's just get this done okay? Wheres the work?"

He pointed out into the open living room and asked if she wanted anything. Which of course she wanted an orange juice whilst he got an apple juice again. They made their way to living room and sat on the very narrow for two couch. She thinks he deliberately sat at this one rather than the big one so they'd be closer. Not that she mind.

He turned the TV off so they could concentrate,well so she could concentrate considering it was her part of the assignment,but being the gentle men he is he helped her out with some parts and read out some the effects it had on the body so she could write it up quicker. Whilst she was finishing off they started making small talk and he'd put his arms across the length of the top of the couch resulting in one arm draping across her shoulder. This caught her attention.

"Only our second date and you've already made the move." She said with a fake gasp before put her hand over her mouth to act as though she was shocked. (she always referred to their meetings outside of school as dates)

He seemed frustrated by the comment but kept it well hidden when he cooly and amusingly said "You know what they say about third dates,just wait till next time."

She looked up from her work and put it on the small coffee table in front. She repositioned herself so that her knees were on either side of his thais and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Well,Roy,how about a little preview of that third date"before he could say anything or do anything-not like he would tho- she crashed her mouth to his and his hands instantly went to her waist then wrapped around the small of her back. The two started to make out and then Jade put her hands down the front of Roy's pants fidgeting around with the belt buckle,she undid the belt a and zip of his jeans before abruptly pulling away.

"Well roy I guess we've had our little preview...such a tease" she said with a pout.

But Roy didn't reply. Instead he grabbed her softly be each side of her face and pulled her in for a long kiss. She returned the kiss. And not long later Roy put his hands at the back of jades thais before standing up then adjusting her legs so that they were wrapped around her waist. Their hold now secure,they made their way upstairs without breaking the kiss. Roy then slowly dropped her onto the double bed,his knees either side of her now,his arms either side of her head to support him. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as she began to take his shirt off of him. She leaned up a kissed his neck before switching places,now he was on his back and Jade was on top of him. Still kissing his neck she started undoing her top before finally getting it off and throwing it to the other side if the room. They got off one another to remove their lower body clothing. He was having trouble getting off his boxer shorts which restrained his growing erection. Jade simply ripped them of him before going on her knees and performing pleasures of another kind. She started teasing him licking the tip and moving her hand up and down his length. Although it felt amazing right now that's not what he wanted,what he did want was her. She kissed her way up his body reaching his neck,where she kissed so caressingly. He brought her closer which disrupted her kissing of his neck and instead he kissed hers. She moaned lightly and tilted her head back. They fell back onto the bed and she gained control again. Kissing at his jaw before licking her way to his earlobe. This time he moaned,it was low and short and if she hadn't have been so close she would've missed it. He flipped them over and sucked at her neck whilst his hands traced their way down her body. They found her inner thai in which they teased near her opening. He pressed a finger in her and she gasped,he thrusted his finger faster and faster before inserting a second finger she kissed him to prevent her groans. He was about to use his knuckles but she moved away both his hands. She wanted him, she needed him. She kissed him long and hard,and he could practically taste her need. He wrapped her legs back around his waist and placed himself inside her slowly to make it less painful. She gasped but encouraged him to keep going,he started to go in deeper and harder before his thrusts picked up a speed,her nails scratching at his back encouragingly. She breathed his name,then almost screamed it as he pounded into her harder. She wrapped her legs around him tighter and raked her hands through his hair bringing him down for a quick kiss before he thrusted once more into her causing both to orgasm. He collapsed on top of her and rolled of putting an arm around her. Their breathes heavy, their hears ponding,their bodies aching,and they loved every second. When they finally caught their breath,jade rolled on top of Roy and kissed him slowly and delicately. "We should hit the showers" he mumbled against her lips,he was right to say they needed it after all they had just had hot sex for the first time. Within one week of fully knowing each other two sixteen year olds had had sex for the first time ever.

"Mmm kay" she breathed against his lips. They had one last passionate kiss before they got up and made their way to the shower. They started to get washed but they got distracted by each other's ravaging lips. So they were going to do this again,except now water was leaking of them as they kissed each other thorough until pleasured. He pushed her against the wall and then they were at it again. Sex in the shower-also something which they'd never done before.

Over the next few weeks they'd became extremely sexually active and were at it every chance they got. With Ollie being away on missions they'd get the place to themselves unless Canary came over to check on Roy then he had to postpone which left him in a sour mood. Canary blamed his anger on him being a teenager and hormones. Yep. Well it definitely involved hormones anyway. They'd almost been caught be Ollie once. He wasn't suppose to be back until the next day. Jade had already told Ra's her and Talia were sleeping at a friends (since Talia had her own secret boyfriend she'd sneak around with) she had an overnight bag packed and even some sexy underwear. They were starting to get into it when suddenly they heard a shout of Roy's name -and surprisingly it wasn't Jade- it was Ollie. Jade quickly hid in Roy's en suite, whilst Roy quickly pulled on some boxers and a grey top he wore for bed. Jade couldn't go home without Talia so she hid in his bathroom and they decided to just snuggle instead well that was after Jade had given roy a blowjob which shouldn't have made him orgasm but it did...loudly. Which Oliver had heard and he came running quick but Roy quickly put one of his weights on the ground and pretended it had fell on him. Oliver joked saying he thought Roy had a girl in his room. Roy just faked a laugh before 'going to sleep'. The two were at it like rabbits,even at school they were all over each other if they could find anywhere private enough. They'd do it at lunch,in the car,at home,anywhere they could.

But then school ended and they couldn't continue their relationship no more,not like this. She would go on to be a villain and he would be a hero. It would be wrong. Though none of them knew about their secret alliances speedy/red arrow or even cheshire. They knew as an individual they couldn't put each other through this. They carried on their lives as normal. Except it wouldn't be normal,not without the other being there. They had to be brave and with Jade now gone Roy went back to being his grumpy usual self full of determination to become a hero. Jade went on to become a faithful and dedicated assassin to Ra's al ghul. They wouldn't see each other again. They couldn't. They loved each other they truly did but even though they'd never say this to the other,they both knew the feeling was mutual. They hadn't seen each other for a while now. Roy was 18 going on to be 19 in a few months and Jade had already turned 19 not long ago. They might not have saw each other but they were always thinking about the other,about their activities, about their life,past,enjoyments and even about the little things like the way they'd have their coffee or the way they'd smile and even the things they'd say. Jade couldn't help but smile every time she drank apple juice or when she saw a lifting weight. Roy would smile when ever he saw Alice in wonderland. He knew it was jades favourite film and how much she loved the Cheshire Cat in the film. She also said that Alice reminds her of her sister. That was the only thing she'd said about her sister and she'd promised Roy one day she'd tell him all about her sister and he'd hear all about her past. He still waits to hear. He misses her mosts nights,all nights,and every single day. And she misses him too. After school ended life just went one sided. Roy had to leave Cameron behind too. Cameron was the only one who knew Roy was going to become a hero and Roy was the only one who knew Cameron would be a villain. They'd secretly be friends still. The odd night out together at the bar or just in town hanging out like old times. Cameron might be evil and an ass lick to his dad,but he'd never sell Roy out.

Roy thought he'd never see her again,never be touched by her again but this all changed when he was working a mission. Shadows. They knew he'd gone solo now, couldn't handle being treated like a child anymore,though he wondered how they knew. He was at the peace summit keeping all danger under control. Until cheshire had arrived. The events ended in cheshire being sent to jail in which red arrow decided to question her. Her face familiar,her touch the same as before he realised it was her. He couldn't forget her,not her face,her words,her touch. He was finishing his questioning first then he'd reveal it's him. That was his plan at least. Though things didn't go as planned he thought that she'd recognised him. Maybe she had. But as she pulled him in for this kiss he realised he wanted nothing more than to kiss her one more time. But then his hopes were ruined and an explosion was heard. He'd tried to catch up with her, but she'd cut the arrow off leaving him to fall hundreds of feet to the ground. That still didn't stop him from following. He watched until Ra's noticed him. Cheshire had approached and fought him, then sportsmaster approached said a key phrase and had shut him down. Roy jumped into the water knowing that was the only escape route he had. He had to rely on a friend seeing as he was very much in over his head.

He didn't want to be too distracted by her,he didn't want to loose. And when she saw that he was alive, the corners of her mouth tugged up into a small smile. The fight had began and Roy realised that she knew it was him when she said "mmm,so territorial and only our third date." She'd always refer to their meetings as dates,always. They'd already had their third date preview and she definitely knew how territorial he could be. It threw him off a little but he soon regained his focus as the fight continued. He was still determined to win even when fighting her. The fight was about to end and he was going to say something to her discretely and privately when suddenly more men merged out of a helicopter,the next thing he knew

Luthors secretary was shooting things out her arms-whaaaaO_o

Red arrows and cheshire's next encounter was a few weeks later but that wasn't Roy harpers and Jade Nguyen's. Jade had found out where Roy lived and waited in his house until he returned home. What had been intentionally a visit to clear things out had turned into some very-missed-hot sex. After they'd did what they do they said their goodbyes for now until she would return so they could talk properly.

The next time they saw each other was a few weeks after their first encounter as their other alliances. Artemis was there and Roy overheard the talk between the two as he approached. He never trusted artemis and after what he'd just heard he'd realised why. She was jades sister, the Alice he'd waited to hear about. Alice was artemis and Cheshire was Jade. Cheshire just said something about dates again,wait artemis thinks we're dating. Heck I don't even know if we're dating. I say no but I took a second longer to answer than I should've. I shot cheshire a look. I don't know what she's playing at. This isn't a game.

Not to her. Not to me. She's changed. She's more independent now and untrusting to others. She used to trust him,depend on him a little but I guess things have changed. Next thing I know cheshire's knocked artemis to the floor and has pinned me to the ground. She's on top of me,sai at my face I still. She kisses me. If I pull away the sai will draw blood. But I'm not sure I want to pull away. I can't kiss her back,not with artemis here anyway. But just because I can't doesn't mean I don't have the urge to. She stops kissing me I still have my eyes closed and teeth gritted-I hope she can't taste that tuna sandwich I ate before, god that'd be embarrassing. She's pushed off of me by kid flash but I get the urge to punch him for hurting her-yep territorial.

I see sportsmaster and chase after him. That's the last I see of cheshire for today. Later when I get back to my apartment I tear through my bookcase looking. I knew I put it in here somewhere. Aha! Found it! Before we left each other I put all our belongings such as some photos,cards,I'd even written down our first text messages we sent. Not a creep. I'd kept them all in a copy of Alice in wonderland. But that's not what I'm looking for what I'm looking for is her old phone number,the one she gave me in science on a crinkled note all those years ago. He's finally found it now all he has to do is message her and hope she hasn't gotten a new number in the past year(s).

Roy: Jade?

It's 3 hours later until he gets a reply.

Jade: Who is this? And how do you have my number?

Roy: Really Jade? Giving out your number to someone then forgetting who they are. Are you trying to hurt my feelings?

Jade: ...Roy?Artemis?Sportsmaster?Mom?Talia?Ra's?Someone else?

Roy: ...well you certainly get around ;)

Jade: Hello to you too,Roy 3

Roy: Oh so you remember me now 3

Jade: How could I forget you when you give the best sex ever,also red when a girl kisses you she doesn't like to taste tuna 3 ;)

Roy: You noticed and -_- Really the best sex ever? 3

Jade: Well if you don't believe me you could always come round and I could show you how good you are 3

Roy: Your going to show me how good I am in bed? How? 3

Jade: Easy, you give me orgasm after orgasm after orgasm whilst I scream your name so loud that even your little friends at the watch tower can hear ;) 3

Roy: ...my place in 10? 3

Not even a minute later there's a knock at Roy's door which he chooses to ignore.

Jade: Are you going to open the door and give me some of the best sex I've ever had or are you just going to sit all day fantasising about it !3

As soon as he'd read her text he practically ran to the door. He opened it and she jumped up at him,legs round his waist,hot kisses on his lips. They needed this. They stumbled back a little. Loosing balance they fell but thankfully the couch was there to catch them. They were lying on the couch kissing. Roy was on top, Jade underneath him,legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. She peeked open her eyes and saw the Alice and wonderland book on the coffee table and the old photos of the two spread out. She deepened the kiss,touched that he'd kept all their things,and kept them in a book which was so meaningful to her. She too had kept some of their belongings photos,one of his old shirts,the first pregnancy test she'd taken,etc. It was nice to think he'd kept some of their memories considering neither of them were sentimental much. Her thoughts were cut off as she was lifted to the bedroom. Once they got onto the bed,they began to take things slower. They focused more on pleasuring each other. And they did and once they had finished making love they lay in each other's arms. The next morning Jade was awoken with breakfast in bed, Roy always made the best breakfasts. And after they'd eaten,they showered together which resulted in their usual hot shower sex. Their relationship had finally developed again, and things were going fine until a few weeks later. Jade hadn't returned his calls, or his texts, she'd been acting distant. He knew she wasn't hurt-well not visibly-because she'd been fighting against the team. He was worried and then he found out. He found why she'd been distant,why she'd not been round,and why she hadn't returned his calls or texts. He was the mole,a clone,he wasn't even real why would she want someone like him. Someone worthless. He hadn't heard from her for a while, not like he'd noticed,he was too busy looking for the real Roy. But then he got a text from her one night and for some reason he felt nervous.

He read her text:

Jade: Roy,I'm sorry...I shouldn't have avoided you,I should've told you the truth I'm sorry. I was just shocked and I didn't want you to think I was involved in this.

No kisses on the end,no heart or winky face. She was being sincere and Roy could tell instantly she felt guilty.

Roy: I get why you avoided me, I'm not real. Why would you want someone as worthless as me when you could have anyone else.

I'm a fake.

Jade: I don't want anyone else Roy,you may be a clone but you're still real. I left because I was scared okay, I was scared you'd hate me. Assume I was involved and never want anything to do with me.

Roy: Then your wasting your time. I'm not real. I'm not even Roy harper. You don't need to feel sorry for me, you shouldn't waste your time...I'm not worth it.

She'd read the message, he'd saw. But she hadn't replied. And about half an hour later there was a knock at Roy's door. He choose to ignore it, it's probably Dinah or Ollie he thought. But then the door was kicked down and he saw her.

She walked over to him and he just stared bewildered. She wrapped her hand at the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. At first he kept a straight fave didn't kiss her back but then he gave into the kiss. She pulled away and mumbled against his lips. "Don't ever say your not worth it because you are real to me. I don't just waste my time on anyone." He didn't know what to say so he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was softer than most of their kisses. But she liked it. And when they deepened the kiss they made their way to the bedroom but they didn't have sex as they usually did. Instead they lay in each other's arms comforting and kissing each other softly. Some time during the night jade promised Roy she'd help him find speedy. And she planned on keeping that promise.

They'd been searching for four years. And weren't long married when Jade discovered she was pregnant. She confronted Roy telling him he needed to put an end to his obsession. He refused claiming he'd didn't know who he was without the other Roy. He needed to find him. Jade couldn't handle the stress and was worried for their babies health. She left, with not a single word or note. Roy realised she was gone for good this time. And to repress his emotions he focused more on his search for the real Roy. Although she was pregnant she still had to do some dirty work. She called in every chip she had and eventually found a lead. She'd just given birth to her baby girl 'Lian' when she'd found the lead. She went back only to find Roy had really let himself go. She put down all her cards and introduced Roy to his daughter. Within a week or so they'd built Roy's strength up, gaining him some muscular structure. They'd gotten to Tibet and found speedy. He was in a large pod and when cheshire open the doors they noticed his missing arm. Roy went to the hospital with speedy and Ollie met him there.

When Roy got home he went straight to his daughter and wife. He played with lian for a while and when it was time for her to go to sleep Roy hugged Jade from behind and kissed her neck softly. He thanked her and later that night he would thank her again in a different way. They were finally a family again. Happy,loving and complete. Now that speedy had been found they could focus on each other and their daughter. She told him he was worth it at the beginning of their relationship and he was finally starting to believe it all was. Things had been going fine and then a few weeks later artemis had been 'killed'. This time Roy would be there for Jade. She needed her revenge on artemis's killer but right now she needed to grieve. Roy comforted her. He had put Jade through enough already but this time he would be the one putting back together the pieces.

They lay on the couch as she cried into his shoulder. Lian in her cot. Roy put his arm around Jade to let her know he was here for her. After a while of crying,she'd falling asleep and when she woke up she looked up at him and said "I think nows the right time to tell you about Alice."

And fini.


End file.
